The Seal on the Past, Present, Future, and Heart
by Sakura Suzuhara
Summary: Dueling has been outlawed for over generations in Lilith's beloved town. Lilith is a dark angel that has the power to destroy the world. With the help of HIM, will she be able to become the real angel she once was?


**Yu-gi-oh! The Maiden of the Ancient Dragons**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Hey guys! How are all of you? Out of all the animes I've watched, I'd have to say Yugioh is my favorite! That's why I'm going to write this story. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this story than the other ones though :p. Wish me luck! This story is on the Orichalchos and of Valon and the others a well. The story is going to change a little but please bare with me all the way!

* * *

"Lilith !" Maya called.

Lilith came running in with panic in her eyes. "Yes, Maya?"

"You need to hurry up, Sister Catherine won't be happy if we're late!" Maya complained.

Lilith nodded and apologized to her friend and started to make her way across the street when she heard sounds coming towards her. She turned around and looked in that direction when she saw a motorcycle coming up fast towards her.

"Lilith ! LOOK OUT!" Maya screamed.

Lilith stood shocked and instantly the speeding vehicle screeched to a stop.

"Hey! Can't you tell when ta walk or ta run from the thing that would've sped across you?" the biker said. He had a heavy Australian accent in his voice. He was a brunette with goggles hanging in his hair. He was wearing the typical outfit that you would've expected a biker to wear, but he also wore a duel disk with ancient letters on it.

"'Ello? Anyone in there? Are you deaf?" he called out to her again.

Lilith woke up from her trance and stepped away from the biker, she bowed down slightly and apologized. "I'm sorry about that. I should've looked at where I was going."

The brunette looked at her and tilted his head. "Why are you apologizin'? I should be the one ta say sorry."

Lilith looked up at the biker and then she looked away.

_What do I say in situations like this? I don't know what to say to guys, especially when they're cute too._

Lilith looked up again at the biker and studied his features. _He's not even close to cute, he's gorgeous!_

"Why do ya keep on starin' at me like that?" he asked again.

Lilith opened her mouth to say something._ My mouth is stuck!_

The biker looked at Lilith strangely and raised an eyebrow.

Thankfully, Maya came to the rescue. "I'm sorry about my friend here. She must be suffering from shock."

"Lilith ! Say something!" Maya whispered fiercely.

"Oh, um..." Lilith tried.

"Um... Well, uh, my name is Valon by the way." the biker introduced himself to the 2 girls.

"My name is Maya. and this is my friend, Lilith ."

Lilith 's body unfroze and she bowed slightly.

"Oh, you finally moved. I thought you were dead for a second." Valon said.

"No, I'm sorry for worrying you." Lilith said.

Valon started to reply when his phone started to ring. Valon put a finger up to his lips and picked up the phone.

"What's up, Raph?" Valon asked casually.

"I'm doing the best I can."

"It's not like I 'an just recruit random people into this ya 'now." Valon said into the phone.

"I know it can be either gender."

"Okay, so you suggest I pick some random bloke off the street and say that I need them to work for us." Valon said sarcastically into the phone.

"..." Valon was silent for a moment,

"Oh, yeah. What a wonderful plan."Valon said.

"Alright, I guess that's all I can do then."

"I understand. Yeah, bye."

"Are we disturbing you?" Lilith asked.

Valon stared at Lilith for a second. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Lilith said.

"Alone." Valon nodded his head at Maya.

Lilith was hesitant then she turned to her friend. "Go back first. I'll catch up after I'm done here."

"Lilith..." Maya nodded. "Alright, but hurry up."

Valon watched Maya leave before he turned back to Lilith. "We can't talk 'ere. Follow me."

Lilith nodded and she followed Valon into an alley way where few cars passed. There was no one there either, the buildings were abandoned and things looked like they weren't touched in a long time.

"Um... What did you want to talk about, Valon?" Lilith asked quietly.

"Hmm... Well it's hard to explain..." Valon replied slowly. "How much do you know about duel monsters?"

"Well, our village doesn't play here, I know some things but not a lot." Lilith replied hesitantly. "I know about the basics, but I've never played before."

"You haven't?" Valon asked shocked.

Lilith shook her head and Valon sighed. "Well, this was stupid."

"What's wrong?" Lilith asked.

Valon didn't reply right away but he stopped walking when they reached a big open space.

"Do you want to play?" Valon asked all of a sudden.

"I-I don't know... People have said that duel monsters was poisonous and it could cause the world to fall into destruction." Lilith replied plainly.

Valon burst out laughing at her comment. "Duel Monsters cause destruction and chaos. Ha! I wonder where you heard that mate!"

Lilith flushed in embarrassment and Valon abruptly turned his laugh into a cough. "Sorry about that, but duel monsters did wonders for everyone else so I don't think that the people who taught you that was very specific."

"But they're my teachers and they wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!"

"Blokes like them should _**try **_a duel first before teach people about it." Valon said.

"But... Our city outlawed dueling for some time now!" Lilith said.

"Doesn't mean they can't read some books or websites, mate." Valon replied.

Lilith opened her mouth but closed it when she found out she had no comeback.

_He's right, I mean since dueling is outlawed they probably couldn't have learned anything about duel monsters. _

Valon looked into her eyes with fierceness. "That look on your face tells me I'm right. Aren't I, Lilith?"

"..." Lilith remained silent.

Valon smirked and threw something at her. Lilith caught it and stared questioningly at the item.

"C'mon, don't tell me ya never seen a duel disk before." Valon remarked.

Lilith shook her head. "As I've said before, this city outlawed dueling!"

"Then there is something weird about this place. I mean not lettin' people see duel disks or not even hearing about dueling is probably a crime somewhere. You guys are all cut out from civilization!" Valon said.

"Uh... Just because we know less than you guys about dueling, doesn't mean we fall far behind on the ladder of society." she said.

"Society evolved and you guys are the only ones missin' out on the fun." Valon came back.

"Whatever! I grew up here! I love this city which only started out as a small village." Lilith said. "I would never say bad things about where you live!"

"Hmph.. If you care so much, why don't you make me take it all back?" Valon suggested.

"What?"

"If you beat me in a duel, I'll take everything I said all back." Valon dealt.

Lilith gave a shocked gasp. "Me? Duel you? I don't even know much about duel monsters and you still want me to duel you?"

"Why not? I got some time to kill. Plus, I need to take a break from my mission and have a little fun." Valon stated. He engaged his duel disk and put in a deck of cards into one of the slots.

Lilith must have looked confused because Valon started to laugh a bit. "C'mon mate, time to teach you a little more than the basics of duel monsters."

Valon disarmed his duel disk and walked over to Lilith. He pointed to a button and told her to press it. When she did, the parts of the duel disk with slots collided with the other half."These are your monster field zones, you 'an place monsters in either attack or defense mode. Defense mode is when the card is in horizontal position, it can be also in face down defense mode but not face down attack mode."

Then he pointed to the slots just under the monster zones. "These are the spell and trap card zones. Spells and trap cards are called that because they can either stop and opponent from attacking or give your monsters a boost up or something good. There are also field spells which changes the dueling setting and gives certain types of monsters boost ups."

Finally he pointed to the top of the duel disk. "This is your life point counter, each player usually starts at 4000 life points, but once it reaches zero, you lose."

Lilith nodded."Thank you."

Valon stared at her for a second and then he broke out laughing."You say thank you a lot, don't you mate?"

Lilith blushed and Valon laughed harder."Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Oh, by the way, you need a duel deck." Valon took out packets."Use these to make your duel deck okay?"

"Duel decks are usually made out of a combination of weak monsters and strong monsters. They're also filled with spells and traps. Make your deck that suits yourself. As long as you can use the deck, no one's opinion matters."

Lilith nodded and Valon smiled. "I have to go now. We'll do tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." she replied.

"Okay then. Tomorrow at three o'clock at the football field. Don't be late!" Valon said while he disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

Lilith watched him leave. "Valon."

"Valon." she repeated his name a couple of times.

"He's a weird one isn't he?"

* * *

When Lilith got back to the shrine, it was almost supper time.

"Lily!" a voice called.

Lilith turned around and found Maya running towards her.

"Where were you? What took you so long?" Maya asked.

"Um.. Valon had to ask me a really long question." Lilith replied.

"Are you sure?" Maya gasped."He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Lilith shook her head."No! He didn't do anything. All he did was ask me a few questions."

"Are you sure?" Lilith nodded. Maya sighed in relief."Alright, let's hear it."

"What?" Lilith asked confusedly.

"What did he ask you?" Maya explained.

Lilith flushed red."I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it a bad talk?" Maya asked.

Lilith shook her head."I just don't want to talk about it okay?"

Maya stared at Lilith with her cold eyes and the she smiled lukewarm."Alright, if you aren't going to talk then I won't make you this time. But next time you won't get away so easily."

Both girls laughed and then a messenger came in the room.

"Lilith?"

Maya and Lilith stopped laughing and stared at the messenger.

"Yes?"

"Sister Catherine would like to see you." the messenger replied.

"Uh oh." Maya said.

"Um..Okay.."

Just as they were about to leave, Maya called out to Lilith."Good Luck!"

The messenger took them both to the top floor of the shrine where Sister Catherine was waiting for Lilith's arrival.

"This is as far as I can go. Sister Catherine is waiting in the other room. Good luck, Lilith." the messenger said.

"Thank you for your help!" Lilith called after him.

Lilith looked down the long corridor that was only candlelit. There were statues and paintings of sacred beasts that seemed sealed in the paintings and concrete molds.

She kept walking, trying hard not to look at the eyes of each beast that might eat her up. Towards the end of the corridor, Lilith found a stone door that was slightly open. "Sister Catherine?"

"Come in, my dear." Catherine said.

Lilith walked through the door slowly and closed the door quietly."Did you want to ask me something?"

Catherine nodded."Lilith, did you learn about Duel Monsters today?"

Lilith froze and she couldn't say a thing.

"Did you Lilith?" Catherine demanded."And I want the truth."

"Yes, but... I doesn't seem all that bad." Lilith said meekly.

"You don't know what it brought some people to do." Catherine said.

"What kinds of things?" Lilith asked anxiously.

Catherine hesitated."Death. And corruption in our beloved home and to Mary."


End file.
